Happy Mothers Day, Narcissa
by D.Warf
Summary: A short fic about how Draco expresses his affection towards Narcissa Malfoy on Mothers Day. This fic is dedicated to my mother! ^_^


Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy, or any other familiar Harry Potter characters in this fic. JK Rowling owns them, not I!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[A/N]: Hey! This was a short Mothers Day fic that just came into my head while I was making my mom some breakfast this morning. This story is dedicated to my mother, I hope she likes it! ^_^ Well happy reading!  
  
*~Roxie~*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco had woken up a couple of hours before the crack of dawn. He sat up on his twin sized bed, and pulled the dark green velvet covers off of him. As he got off of his bed, he snatched his bathrobe off of the peg that was nailed beside his bed, and slipped it on.  
  
His other roomates were tucked in under their warm covers, still in heavy slumber. Draco shivered as his feet stepped on the frigid, hard, stony ground. After all, their dormitories were near the dungeons! He picked up a small box beside his bed, and walked out of his chamber. As he was walking down the stairs leading to the Slytherin common room, there was only one thing he could bear in mind: Mother's Day.  
  
When he got down there, he lit the fireplace, and pulled up a leather seat in front of it. Draco then walked over to a table that had an ink bottle, quill, and parchment. He took all three of those items and walked back to where 'his' seat was, and began to ponder about what to write.  
  
-----------  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
What shall I write to mother? How about, 'Dear Mummy, I won this present from Flint in a game of poker...............I hope you like it! Love, Draco'. No, that is plain ridiculous! Why should I tell mother about how I got her the bracelet?!  
  
I mean, I would've bought her something myself, but that old crackpot Dumbledore had cancelled our trips to Hogsmeade! He wanted us to go see some stupid muggle sporting event called 'soccer'! It was the most preposterous idea Dumbledore has ever had! Actually, most of his goony ideas are 10 times more worse than this one!  
  
However, this bracelet does look very exorbitant! I'm sure mother will be quite satisfied with its unique features. What Flint didn't know about this bracelet was the fact that it had a way to predict upcoming events, and the way it changes its appearance ceaselessly. He's such a dumbass to bet such a valuable item!  
  
Oh well, now it belongs to mother! I was very fortunate to have a mother like her. She is such a cherishing, affectionate, timely mother. She is my pillar of strength and hope! My mother holds the highest position in my heart, and then second is father. I believe that my mother had so much pain and difficulty when I was forming in her womb. I'd like to let her know that all that pain, was worth it.  
  
Hey! I should write down all that down! Well.......................except for the part when I was forming in her womb. Yeah, good idea! Draco Malfoy, you are such a genius!  
  
*After Draco had finished writing his message to his mother, he quickly tied it with the parcel he was sending. He secretly creeped out of the Slytherin common room, and went to the owlry.*  
  
*He carefully tied the parcel to his owl's leg, and sent him off. Draco then snuck back to his dormitory. He took off his bathrobe, and slipped under his covers.* Happy Mothers Day, mum, I hope you liked my gift. I'd like some sleep now........................damn Crabbe! He snores TOO loud!!  
  
-------------  
  
(Narcissa's POV)  
I had awaken just now. It's very early in the morning, Lucius told me that last night he had to leave at dawn for a meeting. He is downstairs right now, but that's odd...................how could he get ready so soon?! He just woke up 15 mins ago, and it's not even dawn yet! Strange.  
  
Perhaps I should go check on him downstairs, just to see what he's doing at his hour! As I got up to leave, Lucius walked in. He was still in his night clothes!  
  
"Lucius?!" I said, "Why did you go downstairs so early? Your meeting isn't till 2 hours!".  
  
He had a twinkle in his eyes as he said, "Just wait a moment, and you'll see."  
  
He then turned around, and stuck his head out of the door. I'd like to know the meaning of this! Lucius was always full of postive and negative surprises. Then the next thing I know is that Feddy, our house elf, walks in with two boxes in his hands. One is a small parcel with an envelope attached to it, and another one looked like it was large enough to contain that oversized glass dolphin that I wanted.  
  
Lucius took the small parcel and handed it to me. I took it from him wondering what was the meaning of this.  
  
"Darling, what is the meaning of this?!", I said breathlessly as I took the parcel from him, and began to open the cream-coloured envelope.  
  
"Look inside the envelope.", that was all he said.  
  
I opened it up, and gasped. Why! It was from Draco! I unfolded the note he sent me and began reading it:  
  
-------------------  
  
Mother,  
  
I hope you take this present as a token of graditude. You have done so much for the past 15 years for me, I can never thank you enough! I am very fortunate to have a mother as affectionate as you. Please accept this bracelet that I have sent for you as a symbol of love. Happy Mothers Day.  
  
-- Draco  
  
----------------------  
  
Tears sprang from my eyes. I was also very fortunate to have such a loving son and a husband. I held the note close to my bosom and prayed that my son be successful in his life someday.  
  
Lucius wiped the tears from my eyes and whispered, "Happy Mothers Day, Narcissa".  
*~The End~* 


End file.
